walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alvin Jr. (Gra wideo)
Alvin Jr., również nazywany AJ,Głuptas lub Alvie, jest on Deuteragonist'ą w sezonie 4 gry.Jest synem Rebecci. oraz Alvin'a.Po śmierci obojga rodziców opiekę sprawuje nad nim Clementine W trakcie apokalipsy Sezon 2 Pośród Zgliszcz AJ przyszedł na świat na tarasie widokowym w Parker Run. Początkowo został uznany za martwego, ale nagle zaczął płakać, co oznaczało, że urodził się żywy i zdrowy, ale poród spowodował, że jego matka straciła dużo krwi. Gdy Clementine się obudziła zobaczyła go trzymanego przez Rebecce, która później pyta dziewczynkę czy chce go wziąć na ręce. Ostatecznie dziecko bierze Kenny, umożliwiając Rebecce odpoczynek. Jednak potem Kenny zaczyna się kłócić z Lukiem, budząc matkę dziecka, która domaga się go z powrotem. Ostatecznie mężczyzna oddaje dziecko Rebecce i przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Kiedy grupa wyrusza w drogę, AJ jest trzymany na rękach przez jego chorą matkę, która wkrótce opada na ziemię, a potem opiera się o oponę. Gdy grupa zostaje otoczona przez grupę Rosjan, Rebecca umiera z powodu utraty krwi przy porodzie, a potem przemienia się w szwendacza, natomiast dziecko płacze na jej kolanach. Następnie aby uratować AJ'a Clementine lub Kenny strzela jego zmarłej matce w głowę. Bez Odwrotu Na początku epizodu Clementine upada na ziemię, aby nie zostać postrzelona, po czym zauważa noworodka płaczącego na ziemi i zaczyna czołgać się do niego. Dziewczynkę zauważa Luke, który nie zauważając dziecka mówi jej, aby się kryła. Następnie gracz staje przed wyborem: Jeśli Clementine ochroni dziecko: Dziewczynka podbiegnie do AJ'a i weźmie go na ręce, a następnie schowa się za osłoną wraz z Lukiem, który powie, że go nie zauważył i pochwali ją, że go uratowała. Następnie mężczyzna wychyli się zza osłony i zacznie strzelać do Rosjan oraz poprosi protagonistkę, aby go kryła. Niestety Luke zostaje postrzelony w nogę. Jeśli Clementine schowa się za osłoną: Dziewczynka podbiegnie do osłony i schowa się za nią. Następnie Luke wychyli się zza osłony i zauważy dziecko, po czym pobiegnie do niego i weźmie je na ręce, niestety wracając za osłonę mężczyzna zostaje postrzelony w nogę Po zakończeniu strzelaniny, która doprowadziła do śmierci prawie wszystkich Rosjan, Kenny wścieka się na Arvo i postanawia go zabić, jednak Rosjanin mówi, że ma zapasy, co ratuje chłopaka od śmierci. Następnie grupa decyduje się na odpoczynek. Po rozmowie z Lukiem, Clementine idzie zmienić opatrunek Kenny'emu. Jednak przed zmianą opatrunku mężczyzna mówi, żeby dziecko nazwać Alvin Junior, po jego zmarłym ojcu, na co protagonistka się zgadza. Po tym mężczyzna dodaje, że jego ojciec powinien tu być i go wychować oraz czuję się winny, że nie wydostał go z obozu. Później przy zachodzie słońca, grupa postanawia zatrzymać się na noc w opuszczonej elektrowni. Najpierw jednak Kenny chce sprawdzić czy jest tam bezpiecznie i daje AJ'a Clementine. Następnie noworodek zaczyna płakać, ale protagonistce udaje się go uspokoić. Następnie po krótkiej rozmowie z Bonnie , kobieta bierze dziecko na ręce. Wkrótce po tym wracają Kenny z Jane i mówią grupie, że jest bezpiecznie. Po mimo tego, że grupa siedzi wokół ogniska, Kenny trzymający na rękach AJ'a siedzi daleko od niego, pełniąc wartę. Później przy rozmowie jego i Clementine, wspomina o swojej rodzinie oraz o tym, że źle wychował Ducka i, że nie popełni tych samych błędów, wychowując Juniora. Ponadto protagonistka może go przekonać do dołączenia do ogniska. Następnego dnia grupa musi przejść po zamarzniętym jeziorze, a Arvo upewnia ich, że lód jest na tyle solidny, że mogą po nim przejść. Podczas gdy grupa przechodzi przez jezioro, z tyłu zaczynają za nimi iść szwendacze, przez co spanikowany Arvo zaczyna biec, a wściekły Kenny zaczyna go gonić, za którym zaczyna biec Mike z AJ'em, w obawie, że Kenny może skrzywdzić Arvo. Po wydarzenia na jeziorze, Mike wchodzi z noworodkiem do domu i kładzie go w pudełku. Później Kenny prosi Clementine o pomoc w naprawie samochodu, a Jane obiecuję, że zajmie się dzieckiem gdy Clem wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Podczas rozmowy przy próbie naprawy auta Kenny pokazuje, że naprawdę troszczy się o AJ'a. Gdy protagonistka wraca do domu odkrywa, że Jane przeniosła dziecko do innego pokoju, ponieważ Arvo i Mike ciągle ze sobą rozmawiali. Nagle noworodek budzi się ze snu i zaczyna płakać, a Jane sugeruje, ze jest głodny. Wkrótce Clem bierze go na ręce i dzięki temu przestaje płakać. Następnie dziewczynka zaczyna go karmić z butelki oraz wspomina, że w butelce nie pozostało za wiele. Po tym jak Kenny naprawił samochód, grupa zaczęła rozważać gdzie pojechać, aby zapewnić dziecku bezpieczeństwo. Jednak ostatecznie grupa decyduje się przespać oraz rano wybrać gdzie pojechać. Po tym jak Clementine została postrzelona przez Arvo i straciła przytomność, budzi się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu wraz z Kenny'm Jane i AJ'em. Mężczyzna powiedział Clem, że reszta grupy poszła pieszo. Wkrótce po tym Kenny z Jane zaczęli się kłócić. Kłótnie przerywa dopiero gwałtowne hamowanie. Zaraz po tym Kenny pyta czy nikomu nic się nie stało, a szczególnie dziecku, a następnie wychodzi z samochodu w celu odnalezienia benzyny. Nagle Clementine i Jane słyszą strzały oraz widzą pojawiające się szwendacze. Kobieta mówi Clem, aby zaczęła jechać, wciskając pedał. Nie jadą długo, ponieważ samochód uderza w szwendacza, zmuszając Jane, która trzyma noworodka do ucieczki z samochodu, zostawiając dziewczynkę samą w samochodzie. Jednak Clem udaje się wydostać z samochodu, ale przez zamieć nie wie gdzie jest Jane z AJ'em Clementine zostaje zmuszona do wędrowania podczas zamieci pomiędzy szwendaczami, ale w końcu udaje jej się znaleźć schronienie oraz Kenny'ego, który od razu pyta ją gdzie jest dziecko i odkrywa że AJ został z Jane. Po dowiedzeniu się o tym bezzwłocznie zaczyna ją szukać. Gdy mężczyzna widzi ją bez Alvina.Jr wpada w furię, a Jane mówi Clem, aby nie mieszała się w to co się teraz zacznie. W końcu oboje zaczynają walczyć, a protagonistka ostatecznie ląduje na ziemi z pistoletem. Następnie gracz ma do wyboru dwie opcje: Strzelić do Kenny'ego Clementine strzeli do Kenny'ego, aby ten nie zabił Jane. Kiedy Clem podejdzie do mężczyzny powie on, że podjęła właściwą decyzję oraz przed jego śmiercią będą mieli krótką rozmowę. Po jego śmierci dziewczynka usłyszy płacz i zda sobie sprawę, że to AJ, po czym zacznie biec za dźwiękiem, aż w końcu dojdzie do samochodu, w którym jest dziecko. Następnie kobieta będzie próbowała wszystko wyjaśnić Clem, która może z nią zostać lub odejść sama z AJ'em. Odwróć wzrok Clementine pozwoli Kenny'emu zabić Jane. Po jej śmierci ma możliwość strzelenia mężczyźnie w głowę. Jeżeli jednak Kenny przeżyje i usłyszy płacz dziecka, każe Clem po niego biec. Dziewczynka odnajdzie AJ'a w aucie, a potem razem z nim i Kenny'm wyruszy w stronę Welington lub odejdzie z dzieckiem sama. Zakończenia: z Jane 9 dni później Clementine, Jane i Alvin Jr. dotarli z powrotem do Howe, gdzie znaleźli mleko w proszku dla niemowlaka oraz inne potrzebne rzeczy i szklarnię w dobrym stanie. Z tego powodu Jane zaproponowała żeby zostać tu na trochę. Będąc na dachu, Clem zauważa trzy osobową grupę, zmierzającą w ich kierunku. Wkrótce protagonistka razem z Jane schodzi na dół. Po zejściu na dół nieznajomy mężczyzna prosi o wpuszczenie do środka jego rodziny, jednak Jane tłumaczy Clem, że mają mało jedzenia, co prowadzi do dwóch opcji: Zaproś ich Clementine pozwala wejść rodzinie przez boczne drzwi. Po tym Jane pyta Clem, czy jest pewna decyzji, którą przed chwilą podjęła. Po otwarciu wejścia grupa wchodzi do środka. Chwilę potem, kobieta, która przed chwilą weszła do środka, mówi, że ma na imię Patrica. Następnie dziękuje Jane oraz ją przytula. Natomiast nieznajomy mężczyzna odwraca się do protagonistki plecami, dzięki temu dziewczynka zauważa ukrytą broń w tylnej kieszeni spodni i cicho sygnalizuje to Jane, następnie chłopiec komplementuje czapkę Clem, po czym ekran staje się czarny, a epizod się kończy. Każ im odejść Clementine będzie kazała odejść grupie, na co zaskoczeni będą próbować przekonać ją, aby ich wpuściła. Ostatecznie jednak odchodzą, gdy dziewczynka zaczyna do nich celować. Następnie Jane pochwali protagonistkę za wybór jaki dokonała. Po czym Clem powie, że czasami trzeba kogoś skrzywdzić, żeby ochronić ludzi, którzy są dla ciebie ważni. Po wypowiedzi dziewczynki chłopiec z odchodzącej grupy na chwile się zatrzyma i odwróci w stronę protagonistki i puści jej smutne spojrzenie, po czym ekran staję się czarny a epizod się kończy. z Kenny 9 dni później Clementine i Kenny z AJ zmierzają w stronę Welington. Są u podnóża góry, więc Mężczyzna niosący niemowlaka zaczyna się ścigać razem z Clem do szczytu. W trakcie wyścigu Kenny powie Juniorowi, że wygrają. Gdy dotrą do szczytu zdziwieni ujrzą gigantyczną ścianę rozciągającą się na wiele kilometrów, a mężczyzna stwierdzi, że to musi być Welington. Uradowani zaczną się zbliżać w stronę ściany, ale szybko zatrzyma ich strzał. Następnie usłyszą kobiecy głos z głośnika każący im zatrzymać się oraz rzucić broń, a potem podejść do bramy, natomiast oni bez wahania to robią. Po zbliżeniu się do bramy zauważają oni kobietę, która przedstawia się jako Edith. Potem powie ona, że AJ jest ładnym chłopcem i, że w przyszłości będzie z niego mały uwodziciel oraz spyta się o jego imię. Niestety powie również, że ma im do przekazania złe wieści i rzuci im torbę. Na co Kenny poprosi ją, żeby wzięła chociaż dzieci. Kobieta powie, że zapyta się czy mogą wejść. Po czym niedługo wróci i powie im, że dzieci mogą wejść, ale tylko one. Mężczyzna jej za to podziękuję i zacznie przekonywać Clem, aby razem z Alvinem Juniorem weszła do Welington. Następnie gracz ma do podjęcia jeden z dwóch wyborów: Zostać w Welington Clementine mówi Kenny'emu, że zostanie w Welington. Natomiast mężczyzna zaczyna ją przytulać i mówi jej, że podjęła dobrą decyzję. Mówi jej również aby opowiedziała AJ'owi o jego rodzicach i wszystkich ludziach, którzy próbowali go chronić, gdy dorośnie. Daję on również Clem swoją czapkę i prosi dziewczynkę, aby Alvie ją nosił gdy będzie większy. Potem prosi on Edith, aby zaopiekowała się dziećmi. Na końcu mówi on protagonistce, aby zajęła się małym i żyła pełnią życia, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi. Wkrótce po tym otwierają się drzwi Welington, lecz za nim dziewczynka wchodzi do środka patrzy się ona jeszcze przez chwilę na odchodzącego Kenny'ego. W końcu jednak wchodzi z niemowlakiem do środka, po czym ekran staję się czarny, a epizod się kończy. Opuścić Welington z Kenny'm Clementine mówi Kenny'emu, że nie zostanie w Welington oraz, że odejdą stąd razem. Mężczyzna początkowo próbuje przekonać Clem do pozostania w Welington, ale dziewczynka nie chce go słuchać. Natomiast Edith rzuca im drugą torbę mówiąc, że może dać tylko jedną grupie oraz, żeby spróbowali ponownie za kilka miesięcy. W końcu Clementine i Kenny z AJ'em odchodzą, ekran staje się czarny a epizod się kończy. Sam z Clementine 9 dni później Clementine z AJ'em zmierza w nieznanym kierunku. Zabija ona szwendacza, aby wysmarować siebie i Alvina Juniora flakami, aby móc bezpiecznie przejść przez stado szwendaczy. Wkrótce po tym ekran staje się czarny, a epizod się kończy. Sezon 3: Więzi które wiążą cz.1: Zakończenie Wellington: AJ przez 2 lata żyje w spokoju wraz z Clementine. Pewnej nocy przyjeżdża agresywna grupa żądając od obozu zapasów. Niebawem dochodzi do masakry i Clementine , Edith oraz AJ uciekają. Edith ginie podczas ucieczki a Clementine zostaje lekko ranna w twarz. Na szczęscie dziewczynie oraz dziecku udaje się przeżyć. Zakończenie Kenny'ego" Wystąpienia: Sezon 2: * Amid The Ruins(Bez głosu) * No Going Back (Bez głosu) Sezon 3: * Ties That Bind Part 1(Wspomnienie,Bez głosu) * Ties That Bind Part 2(Wspomnienie,Bez głosu) * Above The Law(Wspomnienie) * Thicker Than Water(Wspomnienie,Bez głosu,zależnie od gracza) Sezon4 * Done Running * Suffer The Children * Broken Toys * Take Us Back Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Alvina Jr.: *Rebecca (pośrednio spowodowane) *Marlon *Lilly (zależy od gracza) *Tennessee Spowodowane(żywy, zależnie od gracza/ zombie, zależnie od gracza) Relacje Rebecca Rebecca naprawdę troszczy się o swoje dziecko, pomimo żywionej nienawiści do jednego z jego możliwych ojców. Pomimo faktu, że wie, że dziecko jest najprawdopodobniej Carvera, mówi innym, że jest on dzieckiem Alvina. Kiedy Kenny proponuje jej zajęcie się AJ'em, Rebecca odmawia, co pokazuje, że naprawdę troszczy się o syna. Umiera trzymając dziecko w ramionach. Alvin Alvin jest możliwym ojcem AJ'a. Nigdy nie mógł zobaczyć dziecka, ale okazywał troskę wobec niego i jego matki. Natomiast jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do Clem, mówią o zaopiekowaniu się jego rodziną(w tym AJ'em). Wiliam Carver Wiliam Carver jest jednym z możliwych ojców Alvina Juniora. Nie miał on okazji go spotkać, ale wydaję się dbać o dziecko, mówiąc, że jego rodzina będzie żyła w bezpiecznym miejscu. Clementine Clementine swój pierwszy kontakt z Alvinem Jr. ma w schronisku narciarskim. Rebecca pyta ją tam czy chce posłuchać jak dziecko kopię, dziewczynka może wtedy posłuchać kopnięć Alviego, ale nie musi. Clem jest bardzo zasmucona gdy myśli, że dziecko zmarło podczas porodu, ale gdy okazuję się, że przeżyło protagonistka uśmiecha się serdecznie do maleństwo oraz razem z innymi podchodzi bliżej, aby go lepiej zobaczyć. Gdy Clementine obudziła się późną nocą zobaczyła ona AJ'a trzymanego przez Rebecce, która proponuje jej potrzymanie dziecka. Może ona to zrobić lub nie, ale jeżeli to zrobi zacznie ona kołysać Alviego, a matka dziecka będzie patrzyła na nią z uśmiechem. Natomiast, gdy grupa zostaję zaatakowane przez Rosjan, Clem może powiedzieć, że mają dziecko, co pokazuje, że naprawdę bardzo się o niego troszczy. W ,,Bez Odwrotu” ma ona możliwość ochronienia AJ'a, jeżeli jednak tego nie zrobi, zrobi to za nią Luke. Później gdy Kenny idzie przeszukać elektrownie oddaje on dziecko Clem, które następnie zacznie płakać, a protagonistka będzie mogła je uciszyć paroma metodami, z czego dwie umocnią ich więź. Potem gdy grupa siedzi przy ognisku, Kenny trzymający AJ'a pełni wartę. Clementine może przekonać go, żeby dołączył do reszty grupy przy ognisku, aby dziecko nie zmarzło, widać wtedy, że dziewczynka dba o dobro malucha. Następnie zanim protagonistka wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby pomóc Kenny'emu, odwraca się ona w kierunku niemowlaka, ale Jane uspakaja ją, że nie musi się martwić o dziecko, ponieważ się nim zajmie. Potem gdy wraca zobaczy, że Alvie jest z Jane w innym pokoju i płacze, dziewczynka weźmie go na ręce i zacznie go karmić, zobaczy również, że w butelce nie zostało już za wiele i zacznie się martwić o kończące się pożywienie dla niemowlaka, co po raz kolejny pokazuje, że Clementine jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do dziecka. Następnie po zamieci, gdy udaje jej się odnaleźć Jane bez AJ'a jest bardzo przerażona z powodu braku malucha. Po walce Kenny'ego z Jane, Clem słysząc płacz dziecka od razu zaczyna biec w jego kierunku. Gdy zobaczyła Alviego w aucie była bardzo szczęśliwa z tego powodu i go przytuliła. Niezależnie od wyboru gracza.protagonistka zostanie z AJ'em do końca sezonu. W 3 sezonie , Clementine potwierdza , że AJ jest dla niej całym sercem, i zrobi wszystko by go chronić. Pod koniec tego sezonu rusza szukać Alvina Jr porzucając bezpieczne schronienie w Richmond. Kenny Kenny kocha Alvina Jr., jak własnego syna. Powtarza on wiele razy, że dobrze go wychowa i nie popełni tych samych błędów, które popełnił wychowując Ducka. To właśnie on nadał mu imię. Zrobi on wszystko, aby sprawić by AJ był bezpieczny. Kiedy Kenny myślał, że Jane zabiła Alviego zaatakował ją i próbował ją zabić. Po zobaczeniu, że dziecko jednak przeżyło był bardzo szczęśliwy. Jeśli Clementine razem z AJ'em postanowi opuścić Kenny'ego powie on jej, aby dobrze wychowała Juniora oraz opowiedziała mu o jego rodzicach i wszystkich osobach, którzy próbowali go chronić. Jednak gdy dotrą oni razem do Welington, będzie on przekonywał Clementine, aby dla bezpieczeństwa swojego i dziecka została w Wlelington. Jeżeli protagonistka zostanie tam, Kenny powie to co powiedział w pierwszym przypadku, ale oprócz tego da dziewczynce jeszcze swoją czapkę, aby chroniła oczy AJ'a przed słońcem, gdy dorośnie. Jeśli jednak Clem postanowi opuścić Wlington razem z nim, wraz z Alvim wyruszą w dalszą drogę. Jane Jane nigdy nie była zadowolana z powodu mającego się pojawić dziecka w grupie, uważała, że dziecko będzie sprawiało same kłopoty. Jednak później oferuje zajęcie się AJ'em, gdy Clem pójdzie pomóc Kenny'emu, co może sugerować, że zaczyna dbać o Juniora. Przenosi ona również go do innego pokou, aby zapewnić mu spokój. Jednak gdy Jane bierze AJ'a na ręce on na nią wymiotuje, co prowadzi do niezręcznej sytuacji. Następnie w ,,Bez Odwrotu" gdy samochód uderzył w szwendacza, Jane uciekła razem z Alvinem Jr.. Potem pokazuje się bez dziecka, co może sugerować, że zostawiła lub zabiła niemowlaka, ale tak naprawdę tylko zostawiła go w aucie. Luke Luke troszczy się o Juniora, tak jak reszta grupy. Jeżeli Clementine nie ochroni AJ'a zrobi to on, a podczas ratowania go zostanie postrzelony w nogę. Bonnie Bonnie jest opiekuńcza w stosunku do niemowlaka, podczas opłakiwania śmierci jego matki, mówiła o tym, żeby się nie martwiła, bo zajmą się dzieckiem. Bonnie jest również często widziana niosąc Alvina Jr. na rękach. Ona naprawdę troszczy się o AJ'a, jednak później próbuje ona uciec bez dziecka, zostawiając go z mężczyzną, którego uważa za niebezpiecznego, co pokazuje, że bardziej zależy jej na sobie niż na Alvim. Mike Mike dba o dobro Juniora, w ,,Bez Odwrotu" parę razy trzymał go na rękach, ale wraz z Arvo i Bonnie (jeżeli przeżyła) opuszcza grupę, zabierając przy tym wszystkie zapasy jedzenia, pozostawiając niemowlaka na pewną śmierć. Edith Edith była sympatycznie nastawiona, gdy zobaczyła Alvie'go i uważała, że jet uroczy. Pozwoliła ona również wejść niemu i Clementine do Welington. Lilly AJ jak większość grupy pawał do Lilly szczerą nienawiścią. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie prawdziwym ojcem AJ'a jest Alvin, ponieważ po urodzeniu dziecka Clem ma możliwość mówienia, że dziecko wygląda jak Alvin lub nie wygląda jak Carver oraz w ,,Bez Odwrotu" model Alvina Jr. został zmieniony, aby bardziej przypominał Alvina. W trzecim sezonie , po dwóch latach widać , że AJ ma taką samą karnacje oraz fryzure jak Alvin *Jest jedyną postacią w drugim sezonie który debiutuje i przeżyje niezależnie od wyboru gracza.'''' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead Kategoria:Ocaleni